Cleopatra's Protection Ritual
Cleopatra's Protection Ritual is a ritual that protects a House of Night. The spell would have to be cast from a place of exceptional power. The High Priestess who casts the spell and sets the Ritual would have to remain in seclusion at that site in meditation and prayer, keeping her intent set and true. The High Priestess who secludes herself has to fast and pray for three days. If there is ancient power in the land, that can be used to boost the spell and make it work if she doesn't have the time to fast and pray for three days. The Ritual is fire-based as it is the basis of the spell. If a High Priestess doesn't have the time to fast and prepare, something bad can happen to her. If the spell is to remain effective, the High Priestess has to remain at the place of power, channeling protective energy from the land. If her Intent is honorable and remain that way, the spell will succeed. Even a hint of dishonorable or selfish intentions, the Ritual will be ineffective and turn to ash. The protection is as powerful as the High Priestess who sets the spell. Cleopatra once cast this Ritual to protect Alexandria. Basic supplies for a basic ritual * 1 yellow candle * 1 green candle * 1 blue candle * 1 red candle * 1 purple candle * Matches * Lighting strip Additional supplies * Red chalice * Oil-and-cinnamon mixture * Wrought-iron table The High Priestess has to first bring out a wrought-iron table to use an altar and place it in the southern most part of the circle, a few paces south of its base. Those present for the ritual must focus on what it is they wish to protect and why they wish to protect it. Pour the cinnamon oil into the chalice and leave the matches on the table. The person in place of spirit must lead the elements and position themselves at the head of the table, facing away from the person in place of earth. The person in place of fire must pour the thick liquid into the crystal chalice and move back to their place in the south. The High Priestess calls Air to the circle, "Air, in Nyx’s name I summon thee to this circle.” Or the High Priestess can make up own invocation. The High Priestess then lights the air candle. She then moves clockwise to the south and calls Fire to the circle, “Fire, in Nyx’s name I summon thee to this circle.” Or the High Priestess can make up their own invocation. The High Priestess then lights the fire candle. The High Priestess then moves to west and calls Water to the circle, "Water, in Nyx’s name I summon thee to this circle.” Or the High Priestess can make up their own invocation. The High Priestess then lights the water candle. The High Priestess then moves to the north and calls Earth to the circle, "Earth, in Nyx’s name I summon thee to this circle.” Or the High Priestess can make up their own invocation. She then lights the earth candle. She then moves to the center of the circle and calls Spirit to the circle, “Spirit, in Nyx’s name I summon thee to this circle.” Or the High Priestess can make up their own invocation. A shining silver thread then floats around the circumference of the circle, connecting each of the elements. The High Priestess then says softly and reverently. “Thank you, Goddess. Please continue to be with me and to strengthen me. Whatever comes, I accept it willingly as my fate. So I have spoken; so mote it be,” Or the High Priestess can make up their own incantation. She then closes her eyes and takes three deep breaths to center their selves. The High Priestess then takes the chalice and scoops out the liquid with their other hand. She then moves around the circle and sprinkles some oil around the circumference of the circle. She walks slowly around the circle and sprinkles some oil on the ground. "I call upon the element fire to watch, bless, and guide this Ritual. To honor fire I anoint the circle with cinnamon oil poured into the goblet by own hand. I proclaim my Intent to seek fire’s protection over this House of Night. To show my Intent is pure, I proclaim these ancient truths first spoken long ago when Cleopatra, another child of Nyx, called upon you." ''Or the High Priestess can make up her own incantation. She then says in a loud, clear, power-filled voice, she then cries out. ''"Hail, Nyx-Strider! Coming forth from seclusion I have done no wrong. Hail, She-Whose-Two-Eyes-Are-on-Fire! I have not defiled the things of the Goddess in thought or deed! Hail, Disposer-of-False-Speech! I have not inflamed myself with rage! Hail, All-Seeing-Goddess-Provider-of-Her-Children! I have not cursed using Your name!" The High Priestess then lights the oil that is left in the chalice and raises it over her head. "With pure Ritual Intent I hold fire to this oath of protection. Its strength is in me, and through me its flame will be lasting, consuming with fierceness any who wish ill to this House of Night." Or the High Priestess can make up their own incantation. She then grasps the hilt of the athame and pulls it free from its sheath. She then takes the fire candle from the person in place of fire and drops it into the chalice. She then holds the chalice up and slowly passes the blade of the dagger through the flame three times. "I am one with the flame. Even in the midst of sunshine, I enter into the protective fire. I come forth from the fire, the sunshine has not pierced me, thou who knows my pure intent has not burned me, but thy fire will keep this House of Night safe, cutting like this knife through wax any who dare defile this Ritual!" She then carves the name of the place she's wishing to protect with the athame blade into the skin of the flaming fire candle. The High Priestess then closes the circle. “Thank you, spirit, you may depart. Blessed be.” Or the High Priestess can make up their own incantation. Then she thanks earth, water, fire, and air, until the silver thread was a poof a glitter. She then moves back to the center of the circle and places the flaming candle on the table. Once the flame is out, the High Priestess then lifts the athame and drives it to the ground. “And so I have set the protective spell for thee, what Nyx decrees next, so mote it be!” As the dagger buries itself to its hilt, the sky in the place they wish to protect flashes red with an explosion of blood-colored light. It is then followed by a shriek filled with madness and rage that echoes across the sky. Gallery Cleopatra casting Protection Ritual.jpg Protection wall turned to ash.jpg Category:Spells and Rituals